I am an original! That is my story! (TVD and SPN crossover story!)
by NicoleMikaelson
Summary: There are many stories and myths about the original family but who knows the true? I do. I am a member of the Mikaelson family and that means I am a hundred year old vampire but no that s not enought. The angel Gabriel and Castiel appeared in my life and now I have to play a role between good and bad, heaven and hell...Michael and Lucifer. Now I am going to tell you my whole story.
1. Chapter 1

I'm an original. That's my story!

Allow me to introduce myself.  
My name is Nicole Michelle Mikaelson but that's not important. My name changed as often as you check your smartphone for new mails. Well, I'm one of the oldest vampires on earth. You may now my siblings, Aaron, Finn, Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah and my twin brother Kol. I love my brothers and my sister but if you're having siblings too, you'll know how hard life could be with them.

I was born 1015 in the woods of New England and when I was a young girl my mother, Esther, showed me her power and taught me that witches are connected to every life on earth. Animals, flowers and humans were living in peace till the day humans began to build up villages and big cities.  
Few years have passed and for children eyes it was amazing how fast everything happened and people found their place in this radical change but I saw the bad sides too. The nature was more and more destroyed and soon a big plague and a dreadful diseased came over us.  
My loved brother Aaron was one of hundred victims who died. We were shocked but we knew that we couldn't stay here any longer because if we do, more of our family would die.

Klaus was the one who heard about a new world behind the horizon and fast we found some Vikings who sailed us to that magic and wild place. The travel took about 89 days and I can say "thank god for plains"! Today you are flying 7 hours from England to New York with air hostesses, wlan, TV and a sleep cabin. All we had was a drunken crew, a board game and the sea and…oh did I say that we haven't had enough to eat, well now we had not only a drunken crew but a mowing, drinking and hungry crew. It was terrible! My siblings were not better instant Kol and me. We were making jokes and laughed all the time. Okay, sometimes we all were annoyed and moody but we went through this.  
89 days later we arrived in the new world, our new home. Years passed and my brother Henry was born. Klaus and he were everything for each other.  
We lived our live and Elijah was my teacher, not my mom, Esther, or my dad, Mikael as you would think no it was Elijah who took care of me and somehow I got feelings for my brother. I knew that we are related but I couldn't get these feelings out of my heart. One year later some people came to the new world with the same idea, to start a new life and find an adventure but from the beginning they ignore us. Every time we tried to get in contact with them they got aggressive or just leaved. It was strange and we couldn't find out which secret they're having…but we should find it out soon!

Mom was teaching Finn, her most loved son, something about herbal…yes, she teaches it to all her children but Finn was the only one who was really interested in it. Well now I often think I should have listen a little bit more attentive but it's already too late. But that's not what I wanted to say. She was teaching and dad were hunting with Elijah, he wasn't the best at it but still better than Kol, as we, the rest of our family Klaus, Rebekah, Kol, Henry and myself, went to our "neighbours". We're hidden behind trees, watched them, waiting and hoping something unbelievable will happen. It was getting darker and darker and Rebekah already wanted to go home as suddenly the moon, a wonderful bright shining full moon, rises above our heads and all people started to scream painfully. They seem to transform their figure and we all were not able to move caused of our fear. As the moon stood in his zenith they complete their transformation. Finally 14 werewolves were standing there barking, howling and hungry!

All we could do was running but they were too fast. Kol was clever, he separated himself from the group and hide behind some stones and the pack just runs past him.  
Rebekah was skilful and climbed up an ash-tree as fast as she could. The wolfs were not able to get up to here and gave the attempt up. Klaus, Henry and I were left. We run for our lives but had no chance. We stopped; Klaus and I started to fight with our bare hands against them. One moment we were not watching Henry and suddenly it happened. A werewolf bites his shoulder and the other wolfs just did the same. We were powerless and helpless. As they stopped, Klaus fend off them and pressed Henrys dead body against his. Tears run through his face. It was horrible. We just lost another family member. He bears him on his arms and then we hear Rebekah and Kol running constantly unaware to us. They saw Henry and couldn't believe what they see. Fast we all run home in hope mom knows a spell or some herbal that can help him but then at home mom cried and dad was beside himself for anger. He made Klaus guilty for everything that happened, as the oldest son and gave him a slap on his face. In Klaus was not only mourning anymore…now there was also anger increasing in him!

.  
.

I would like to know what you're thinking cause it's my first "story" and if you want it'll be continued ^^

Please don´t copy it. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Slowly Klaus calm down but what happened to Henry this night has left a sore in him.

Gently Klaus took Henry´s body to the grave, which Elijah and Finn had excavated. Their clothes were still full of soil and grass and both ran their sweat down. As Elijah passed me I saw some twigs in his hair. I turned him to me, remove them and as I look into his eyes I saw sorrow. My eyes filled up with tears and in that moment all I was able to do was to hug Elijah and hope that our pain will so go away. Our world stood still for a moment. I heard his heart beating and suddenly Kol stood behind us.

,, We all feel bad about Henry but we can´t change what happened! Rebekah collected some flowers for the grave, mom and dad finally arrived and for us it´s also time to say goodbye to Henry. Even when it`s hard. '' Kol said with a soft voice to hide his own feelings.

My family reduced by disease and supernatural assembled around Henry's grave to pay him his last honor. We all said kind words about our loved brother and mom putted down the last flower. She was strong...she had to be. Mom cried to long for Aaron. Our family hoped that when we go to the new world we can forget that pain and start a new life but the fate overtook us. She had to be strong for us because her children shouldn't life in agony. Dad prayed to our gods and asked for protection.  
Yes, we had more than one god. We're Celts and we still believe in the norse gods like Odin all-father, Thor, Sif and Loki, god of mischief and lies, mine and Kol's favorite. I think I don't really have to explain why. Some of you may know them from religious education or these "marvel-ous" movies where the legends are completely twisted presented.

A week passed and slowly normality returned. Since two days mom had a guest. It was Ayana, a powerful witch as mom. She went into the new world to find other witches and to safe her line, the Bennett line. I didn't saw my parents since she arrived.

Kol and Rebekah had the idea to go swimming to the lake. They thought it would do us good. Elijah carried his bag filled with some bread, meat, water and milk in his right hand while my hand in his left one was. We walked along and Klaus was moody the whole way. He thought he should do more important things like taking revenge on our neighbors, the werewolf's but Rebekah insists on her plan and therefore he gives in.

Every breath Elijah took and every step he did...I watched him.  
,,Well, Nicole, little sister you're staring at me. Do I've something in my face or are you doing this on purpose?" Elijah said with a little grin.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't want to cause unease to you it's just..." my voice broke.  
"Unease?" he laughed.  
"You're sneering!" I sulky said.  
"No, I'm not but be sure you'll never prepare discomfort to me...on the contrary it was a...good feeling!" said Elijah with a calm and determined voice and a gleam in his eyes I don't miss.

"Come, little sister we are there!" shouted Kol and suddenly he took my hand drew me behind him to the lake.  
"Why Kol, why do you always have to break my conversations with Elijah?" I started to say but then I could control myself.

Well we finally arrived at the lake and Elijah began at the same time to prepare the food. Kol who still hold my hand run on the shortest way to the water. In the moment I realized what he wanted to do...we both landed into the water. I could have killed him.

"Kol, you baby bother! What the hell have you done?" I screamed shocked.  
"Keep calm. You should thank me!" Kol said proudly  
"Why? All my clothes are wet..."  
"Girl, you're wet since you saw him today!" Kol grinning raise his an eyebrow and walk out of the water.

I watched all my siblings if anyone has heard what Kol said to me but it seems as if everyone has found something to do.  
Elijah still was preparing the food. Finn collected some herbal. Seems like mom has given him those task to do. Rebekah put one foot into the water to test if it's cold and no wasn't cold. I can confirm it. Klaus was carving something and let out his anger on this wood stick and Kol at least searched a new victim.

This was probably his best trait. If you were once his victim he often leaved you in peace for this day.  
Poor Bekah, he had her in his view.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kol went up to Finn who still collected herbal.

"Hey Finn, what's up?" Kol asked.  
"Kol, not much, what do you need? Finn suspiciously  
"Well, I need some rose hip and I thought who would know better where to find them than you, Finn!" Kol patted Finn's shoulder.  
"Hmm, ok! I don't know what your aim is but you can find some rose hip near fields where the grass is arid and now please leave." Finn explained to Kol  
Great I knew you're the best!" Kol said meticulously polite.

"Hey, Bekah!" I heard Kol calling Rebekah.  
"Please let me alone!" Rebekah said annoyed  
"But Bekah, why are so moody. We're having a good day since Hen…" Kol roofed what he wanted to say. "Well ok I just thought you could need something to prevent the sunburn. Here for you!" Kol said with a mischievously grin.

Rebekah dubiously accepted it and put something on her arms. At same moment it suddenly began to itching. She was shocked, couldn't stop to scratch and threw the left rose hip after Kol.  
Kol really can be a nuisance sometimes!

But after what happened to me it was really funny to watch her. Rebekah quickly undressed herself and ran into the lake. The water soothed her itching and she sighed with relief. Well suddenly I felled sorry.

Elijah called us for lunch and for some reasons he could not explain to himself, Rebekah, specifically the mischievously grinning Kol and I were very quiet.

"Mom is planning something!" Elijah broke the silence. Questioningly faces looked at him.  
"What do you mean she's planning something?" Rebekah asked emphasizing the last word  
"I don't know exactly but I heard her talking to Ayana about a new spell."  
"Oh Elijah...didn't mom told you that you shouldn't eavesdrop on conversations?" Kol joshed him.  
We couldn't behave laugh and started to make funny little jokes about mom's plans and Elijah's way of dealing with situations like this.  
"It's enough!" Finn said strictly. "She will have her reasons and Kol is right! You weren't allowed to eavesdrop on her!" he defended mom.  
"Aww mom's darling...she isn't here Finn. You can stop to kiss her ass! Kol annoyed said and shake his head.

"Okay guys it was a great day but it's getting dark...let's go home now!" I interrupted them.  
"I agree with Nicole. We've still more important things to do as making fun of us!" Klaus join in, looking through the round, pressing his lips to a small line that showed us that he allows no contradict.

On the way back I note that finally my dress was dry again, Rebekah stopped scratching, Finn and Klaus changed roles because now Finn was moody because of Kol's statement and Klaus was "happy" that he can go home and make a plan for his revenge.  
Now there is just one left...Elijah. I totally don't know his secret but nothing brings him out of his frame. I never so Elijah moody. Well no, I remember two days when we were on sea and he got seasick but this was nothing.

Even after Kol's mean words he stayed calm, shouldered his bag and just walked home.

This night I actually intended to meet Rebekah to get a new hairstyle. She wanted to weave my hair so we look alike. Oh, at that point I totally forgot to explain how I look. My hair is...well hair colours change after centuries but my natural hair colour was brown. My eyes are blue and my skin is always pale like I never walked in the sun but I do and I love the sun. I can't imagine what I would do without my rii...sorry I degrees.

I was on the way to Rebekah but then suddenly Ayana stood in front of me. I scared because I haven't seen her coming.

"Nicole! Esther wants the see you ...it's important! Please take this." Ayana said, stared at me and gave me a ring with the letter "V" engraved and a blue stone on it.

I walked to mom's cabin and saw her preparing the room for a ceremony. She putted candles onto the floor that formed a circle. In the middle she placed a bowl filled with red liquid. She gave me her hand and saw that I´m already wearing Ayana´s ring.

"Mom, please tell me…what is this all about? We all note that you, dad and Ayana are planning something and what´s in that bowl it smells like…" I had to stop so I wouldn´t vomit.  
"I know my girl but one day you´ll won´t be able to live without." She clarified it to me.  
"You`re a strong lady and you had to go through to too many bad things in your young life. We all had to! Whatever will happen tonight be sure it´s because I love you and because I want that you can protect and defend yourself! There are creatures out there which are stronger than werewolves and deadlier than all diseases together. Please Nicole, find an excuse and bring this to your siblings" she gave me six phials filled with this dark-red liquid. "Let them drink from it and tomorrow morning you may not recognize the world, even if it hasn´t really changed for human eyes. Don´t be afraid. Now go!" Esther said with a calm voice.

Now I had six phials in my hands and even more questions revolved around in my head. Mother and her secrets but she always wanted the best for us.  
I went to all my siblings, gave them one phial and let them drink it. My entire sibling drank them reluctantly and Finn, Elijah and I would have almost puked it but we swallowed it somehow. We three are still those vampires of our family who don´t want to drink blood. I mean I don´t say I don´t like to hunt, suck and kill unsuspecting humans…I just don´t like the flavour of blood.

It tasked like iron and it was really disgusting at that time but it should change quickly.

My parents and my siblings went sleeping, except me. I couldn´t. I had headache and my veins seem to burst. I tried to distract myself from the pain as I heard somebody walking through the camp. I slowly walked out careful consideration that no one sees me. Suddenly I heard a voice only a few meters away from me. I followed them and then I saw her. It was Ayana standing in front of a big white-oak tree. Seven candles and two bottles with herbals were standing around her. Mom told us about each herb and its effect therefor I could see both exactly. One bowl was filled with vervain and the other with wolfsbane.  
Ayana did a ritual and put a ban on my family.  
The candles shot up and then extinct. Suddenly I felt tired, weak, and everything seemed to revolve and then a sword drilled through my upper body.

Somebody had just killed me!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I weakly opened my eyes, felt the grass on my skin and on a strange way it felt save. I ley on this ground for a moment and suddenly I perceive pain in my chest. I couldn't breathe because every time it hurts. When I sat up and looked down on me I saw that my dress was full of blood...my blood.

I tried to turn around and glance after the offender but I was fool. Of course he was long gone. I felt weak and it was exhausting to get up but I had to. I stand up and searched my siblings. They always knew what to do. I called for Klaus, Finn for Elijah for anybody but no one answered.

Then I saw somebody laying just a few steps in front of me. It was Kol who was wounded too. I went over to him and he felt quite the same. He had been stabbed but he was alive and that was important.

"Kol, what happened? Did you see the offender?" I asked confused

"No I didn't. Everything happened to fast. One moment I was following you and in the other someone stabbed me!" he said unbelievable.

We both didn't know why this happened and how it's possible to be still alive. Then we heard a voice. We scared and tried to keep calm. Our dad saw us and ran up to us with two chalices in his hands.

"Drink! Drink this!" He shouted

We stared at him as if he has gone mad.

"Nicole, Kol...drink this or you die!" Dad said with an intense voice and we heard is haste.

"We have to finish what we started!" We don't defend us and just gave in. We drank it till the last drop. It was blood...a taste like iron and salt filled my mouth...definitely blood.

Mikael soothes but he knew we'll need more.

"It'll hurt but from the moment the pain stops you'll feel how strong you're now which mystical creatures you are!" With those words he went away and left us their alone.

We noticed how our bodies changes, our sense sharpened and how powerful we are! It felt gorgeous but we had to fear what we would be able to.

It changes all too fast. We had no control over us anymore. Suddenly the sun which I saw earlier appears through the trees, began to burn our skin. Kol and I hide in one of our cabins and we were locked for days.

Days...not nights!

At night we went outside. Our hunger after blood was too big.

The new settler who came into the new world too became our first victims. Kol and I always stayed together. We didn't want to take any risk to be "killed" again.

One night we weren't able to endure our hunger. We sat in our cabin and smelt the blood around us.

Thomas, one of our new neighbours was my first. I even can't remember his last name. He was on the ways home but the path led through the forest and over to our hut. I ran out, grabbed his arm and turned him to me. I saw his eyes glowing, heard his heart beading and at the moment I hit my teeth into his neck and drunk his blood until the last drop. He had no chance to survive it.

Kol was behind me and watched me how I lost control and became such a monster. He didn't fear. I had tears in my eyes I just had really killed a human.

I became aware of that he was a mortal and I was something else, someone stronger as I ever believed I could be and I called for answers.

What am I?

I glanced at my little twin brother and note that he was hungry too. Everybody who passed us could see in his face that he was hungry. His skin was pale, his eyes turned red and then he noticed a young woman. Kol watched her and didn't let her out of his sight. He was better than me and more charismatic. He didn't just only kill her... he walked a while with her on her way, talked and joked and suddenly as nobody suspect it he smooth a wisp of hair back from her neck and bite.

Next moment he finished, turned to me and said "Why do you handle this so complicated? It wasn't even hard!"

I tried to find an argument but I just stand there with open mouth and stared bewildered at him.

The good thing about what just happened was that our famine was breastfed for some time.

We searched our siblings and after we found them we realize that they had gone through the same torture. Their faces showed anger, suffer and torment. We all had to fight with our guilt except Klaus.

Klaus felt his power and found out that he was now able to fight everybody he hated all this years. His anger intensified against father and against our neighbours the werewolves.

On the shortest ways Klaus went to our father and attack him. Dad fell to the ground and couldn't do anything against Klaus strength...that's what Mikael let us believed at least.

"Stop! Leave him, Klaus! By Odinsson he is our father!" yelled Kol at him.

Klaus seemed like in rapid.

"Oh please Kol, shut up!" Klaus said annoyed and rolled his eyes after Kol's statement.

"Enough, dad!" Klaus emphasized the word "dad"

"No more lies! Tell us all why you hate me? Why am I the only one in this family who isn't accepted by you?"

Mikael began to talk and Klaus drain off from him.

"My children, I'll tell you the short story. Klaus is your half-brother!"

We were surprised and one question lay on our tongue but no one dared to speak it out loud.

"Mother cheated on you?" Kol glanced at his sibling's faces and grinned after he noticed that we were all thinking the same.

"Yes, she did! Klaus you biological father was a werewolves and my wife, Esther knew that you'll have the bloodline and gene in you. This was another reason why we all had to travel hither. She was hoping that when we move away from this pack, you were not in danger to trigger the curse. She couldn't even suspect that the werewolves have spread all over the world!" Mikael explained to him.

"But you aren't answering Klaus question! Why don't you accept him? He was or still is our brother and we love him. Why do you blame him for mother's mistake?" Elijah raised his voice

"Klaus was exhausting since the day of his birth. He is arrogant, ill-tempered, vindictive and then he tried again and again to prove that he's the strongest and best...to trigger the curse you've to kill somebody and you were a danger for yourself and all of us! You liked to fight with Finn and Elijah and I knew that if you hurt someone fatally injured you would turn into a werewolf at each full moon and I couldn't risk it. I had to focus your anger at me, so you harm no one else!" Mikael stood up and looked into the unbelievable faces of his children.

Klaus's world crumbled and he felt how alone he was in reality...but that wasn't true. He is our brother and we stand behind him whatever just came to the daylight. Rebekah went closer and hugged him.

"I'll see you've all completed the transformation!" Dad said satisfied and suddenly we all recall what was our originally matter of concern.


	5. Chapter 5

_First I´ve to say THANK YOU to all who read my story and it´s so cool that people from the whole world are viewing my story and it just feels awesome. _  
_At second I really would like to know what you´re thinking about my grammer, the storyline etc. Just leave a short review...I would be so happy to read some feedbacks! Thank you again._  
_And at last...I´ll definitly upload more chapters but it could be that I´ll upload every week or every second because school is very stressful and yeah I hope you understand. _  
_Have fun reading my story and take care._  
_Nice greetings from Austria!_

* * *

Chapter 5

Once we all calm down and came to terms with what we heard about Klaus, Finn, who stood quietly next to me while dad´s stirring speech, addresses to him "What happened to us?" Finn got closer to dad. "What is that new urge for blood? What has mom done to us?" Finn despairing waits for an answer.

"You have many questions! Why don´t you use your brain I´m sure you would find it out? Well but I don´t want to be that awkward to you." Our dad, Mikael said a little bit barbs to Finn.  
"Attention kiddies, next story!" He had fun at the fact that we hung on every word he said.  
"On the day we all lost Henry, your mother and I agreed that our gods left us and the plan we had to start a new peaceful life here failed! We called Ayana for help and as she arrived we knew everything is going to be fine because she is a powerful witch and this place is her ancestors land. We wanted her to do a spell that turns you into something new but she refuses unwaveringly to cooperate. She meant that what we want to create is against nature and the human race will pay for it! Now it was Esther's task to implement our plan. She had to contact the other side to connect with her witches-ancestors than take some blood right from the vein.

"Who had to die for our sake?" Elijah tosses in.

"Doesn´t matter!" He ignores Elijah.  
"She called upon the sun for life and the ancient white oak tree, one of nature's eternal objects, for immortality. That night, Nicole offered you a red liquid. Do you remember? And then I had to drive my sword through our hearts. You had to die and drink from human to complete the ritual. Meanwhile Ayana did another spell to protect the nature from us." Dad was engrossed in his thought.

"I knew!" I interrupted him and felt their prying eyes on me.

"Don´t look at me as if you see a ghost!" I decided to ignore them  
"I heard Ayana speaking to the nature and I remember that she said for every strength, there would be a weakness. Her spell works! The sun became our enemy as we all noticed yet! Kol and I hide in a cabin for days and I think you did too! Listen, this wasn´t the worst thing…she said something about a weapon!" I swallowed by the thought someone could have something to kill us…again.  
Dad took my hand, seems like he noticed what I thought and said "This weapon exists and we´ve to wreck everything that could harm us."

"Hmm" Klaus waged his had contemptuously  
"I see, you want to say something? Tell us. Let us know what you´re brooding about!" Mikael said and narrowed his eyes to slits and let off my hand.  
"I´ve the gen of a werewolf, you killed us and did a ritual behind our backs for immortality and talk about wrecking weapons…what´s next?" Klaus starred at dad.  
"It listens unbelievable for you but when you have suffered as much pain as I do you´ll understand and…wait!" Suddenly Mikael´s mood changed.  
"Klaus! You killed somebody too or? Did you? DID YOU?" Dad´s voice got louder and louder and my siblings and I just stayed there unable to move or to say something.

It seemed like hours that we watched dad´s blowup. I put one and one together and then I know it. Dad said if Klaus kill somebody he…

"He triggered the werewolf curse by killing a human!" Now they don´t stared at me but at Klaus. I could see the fear in Rebekah´s eyes. She saw how dangerous our neighbours are and what they´ve done to Henry.  
"I´m sure I can control myself!" Klaus said insecurely and glances at us but we knew he won´t.

I happened to notice that Finn has left the conversation and so did I. Finn was always the one in our family who we don´t completely trusted. You never knew what his tricks are. I followed him, hide behind trees and note that I´m able to go unseen in the shadows. Slowly I´ve got a fancy on my new strength. Finn went straight to mom´s cabin. "I knew it! Mother´s loll!" I soliloquized prudent he doesn´t hear me. To my surprise he smiled and walked in.

My sense of hearing was so pronounced that I could hear every word Finn said to our mother. He told her everything about Klaus, Ayana and her weapon and he beg her to do something.

"Everything is prepared, Finn! You don´t have to worry." Esther said with her calm voice to soothe him.  
"My little sister, Nicole, said she heard Ayana speaking about that for every strength, there´ll would be a weakness for us? What shall that mean?" Finn said unfazed.  
"I´ve already spoke to Ayana. There are just a few things you´ve to know. Neighbors who had opened their homes to us can now keep us out. They have to invite you! Flowers at the base of the white oak tree will burn and prevent compulsion to you. Her spell decreed that the tree that gave us life and which I called for immortality, can also take it away. The next day we´ll burn the tree to the ground" Mom explained to him.  
"What about Klaus?" Finn broached the subject again.  
"My power slack and I´m weak but I put a hybrid curse on Niklaus to suppress his werewolf side. Finn, please don´t tell him! You know how much anger still is in him and I don´t want to think about what he´ll do if he´ll find it out. It already happened too much in the last days." Esther said frightened  
"One day he´ll find it out! Take care, mom!" Finn said caring  
"There is another problem! The sun!"  
"Right, here I made seven daylight-rings. Wear it and it´ll be protect you from burning. Please hand the other ones to your siblings and now go. I have to get some rest!" She said smiling appealing.

I was still hiding, watching Finn passing me. I heard a noise and look behind me and as I glanced at Finn again he wasn´t their anymore. "Damn, where is he?" I felt a hand on my shoulder and screamed appalled.  
"Are you searching someone, little sister?" Finn stand in front of me grinning mischievously  
"Oh you…ahmm…no Iii just…"I surrender and gave up my try to find an excuse  
"So you knew that I was here the whole time?" I waited for an answer  
"Noo! What makes you think that?" He was still amused about my foolishness.  
"Here little sister, your ring! I´m sure you know everything and I don´t have to tell you again what he´s for!" He watched my reaction and puts my ring on my left hands middle finger.

"Oh Mr Mikaelson, you´re in a joking mood and be sure I won´t miss out on all that fun!" I laughing linked my arm with Finns.  
"Miss Nicole, what are you permitting yourself? That will have his consequences. Are you in aware of it?" Finn tease me.  
"If that´s all…" I answered Finns statement cheeky and winked at him.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello and thank you for waiting. I was very bussy in the last weeks because I traveled to London and Prague with school and therefor I had no time to write. I promise you I´ll upload more chapters the next weeks and hopefully someone will write a short review/ comment just to let me know if you like my story._

_Keep reading!_

* * *

Chapter 6

Walking side by side next to Finn, my oldest brother has almost let me forget all the bad things that happened.  
"Who have you killed?" I asked him not regarding it could be a conversation killer.  
"Freya." He said with a quiet voice almost to himself.  
"Oh. You mean Freya from the village near the river? Wasn't she...your "girlfriend"?" My voice broke. I said too much and then I saw Finns eyes which were dark and empty. I could feel his sadness and put my arms around him, to hug him, to hold him and to take some of his pain away. My poor brother, what have I done!  
"Finn, don't worry! We all had initial problems but we'll learn and help each other and soon we'll enjoy what we are!" I said to Finn still hugging him and gave him a little peck on his cheek.

Taking him by his hand I said "I thought we're going to have fun?"  
"You had the great plan to ask me such questions..." Finn blame on me  
"Ok that's a point for you, Mr Mikaelson!" I joked and Finn smiled  
"Miss Nicole, I see you could need some entertainment. What do you think about a little hack to the water fall and stay there for tonight?" Finn tried to persuade me from his great idea.  
"This would be nice but don't you think that we should ask our siblings to join us?" I watched his reaction and wait for an answer  
"You're right it'll be much funnier but I recall that some of us have to stay with dad to burn the white oak tree!" He mentioned  
"I heard about that but I don't think Kol and Elijah would be much help" I start to giggle.  
"What's so funny?" Finn asked pondering  
"Can you remember time when Elijah should have climbed up on the roof to repair it and in the next moment he suddenly burst through it? The hole was much bigger than before. I think he did a really good job." I said still laughing  
"He was a great help for father! Let's go and ask them. At last one question...are you sure you can survive a night with three men? We won't give you a minute rest!" He said with a cheeky grin.  
"Finn!" I shouted and slap his chest  
"Oh Nicole, I don't even deem it to be ambiguously!" He laughed and turn away from me  
"Where are you going?" I asked surprised  
"I'm going to saddle the horses" He answered  
"Ok, we'll be there in half an hour." I said

Few minutes later I saw my siblings helping each other or doing some stuff to forget what happened to us. Our dad prepared everything for burning the white oak tree, the only tree who could have hurt and kill us.

"Kol! Elijah! Pack your bags we're going to ride to the water fall. No back talk!" I called to them as they walk past me.  
"Now?" Kol was surprised  
"Yes, why not? I'm sure it'll be funny and we're going to have a good normal time without any supernatural creatures." I told them  
"That's not correct...we...are..." Elijah explained emphasises every word and searched for the word our dad told our siblings "vampire!" He found the word but had no idea what it really means.  
"Great. We're supernatural! Are you done with your lesion?" I asked him a little bit bored  
"Now come. Finn is already waiting for us!" I hurried  
"Wait...Finn will come with us? Sound like fun." Kol reveal his sarcasm

Back at the horse stable Finn was ready and Elijah and Kol were also in a good mood.  
"This trip can only get well!" I said to myself as I walk to my horse

The Vikings who brought us into this new world meant to us that we're allowed to take everything we want to survive...even their horses. Former I had my own horse. It was a black mare with a white farcical marking on her head and called Liberty.

My sweet Liberty...aww how I miss you.

Well Kol's one was completely the opposite of my horse. It was snappy and bad but a beautiful chestnut coloured mare.  
Elijah chose the black stallion with the white mane and tail. A really wonderful horse. In all the years I've been living on this earth I never ever saw a horse like this again.

My brother Finn had one of the proudest horses I now. I mean this horse knew that it's beautiful. It was chestnuthued as Kol's but his mane and tail was deep black and a wonderful muscular.  
Everyone in the new world was enviously and offered us gold and even their life for our horses but nothing could have replaced them.

Back to the story. We started our journey and not long Kol was bored and yes I could understand him. We just ride at a walk and listened to Finn´s and Elijah's theories why mom did that and dad did that and bla bla bla.

I was just looking to my twin brother as I heard a strange noise.

"Nicole?" A voice said in my head  
"Oh my lord, am I going to get mad?" I said to myself  
"No, you don't" The voice said and giggled  
"Great, even this strange voice in my head teases about me!" I was annoyed  
"Oh little sister." I heard this voice and saw Kol shaking his head

"Kol you?" I spoke out loud interrupting Elijah's and Finn´s "interesting" conversation.  
"Yes, little sister. It's me!" Kol smiled ruling  
"Oh my lord, first...I'm not your little sister. I'm you twin sister but I was first born so...I'm sorry but you are and will ever be MY little baby brother, Kol! Deal with it!" I said to Kol do take up the reins.

"...and second how have you done this?" I stared at him


	7. Chapter 7

It took some time to write this chapter becaue I was with my thoughts somewhere else. This time I tried to describe my feelings bette. I hope you like it and as always please leave me a little review. Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 7

It felt like minutes in which I stared at Kol.

"Hey Nicole, I know I´m handsome but could you stop staring at me?!" Kol said grinning.  
"Oh" I shake my head to get his words out of my head.  
"How have you done this?" I asked surprised  
"I don´t know…I´m as confused as you. I wanted to say your name and in the moment I plant to say it loud you looked at me and I knew you heard me. I heard you talking to yourself and I…I answered!" Kol boast.  
"Great, so you're able to hear everything I'm thinking?" I ask him not very happy about that fact.  
"You don't have to be shamed for what you're thinking...that's natural...it's...human!" Kol said and our conversation changed from the emotional side into the rational one. "So do you know if it works with our other siblings too?" I wondered  
"I haven´t tried so far!" Kol answered  
"Then…what are you waiting for? Try it…on Elijah!" I said and point my finger to Elijah

Kol concentrated and kept repeating "Lijah turn around putputput turn around gooood boy!" like if he wanted to lure a chicken or a dog.

"Kol could you please show a little respect?" I thought and looked at him annoyed  
"Begrudge me some fun!" he winked and thought "Look, he can´t even hear us. It doesn´t work."

I agreed because for some reasons it only works at Kol and me. Well and it was very useful in past before humans invent the mobile phoney...as I recall it was even very helpful when Kol were in danger and called for help but...better I´ll tell you that story later.

We were still riding through the woods and then I felt that we all could need a little entertainment. This feeling changed into a thought which turns into...

"What about a horse racing?" I ask my brothers  
"Why not? Ok!" Finn said thinking he´ll win.  
"Oh you wanna dare us? You're making a big mistake if you think you can beat me...you can't!" Elijah comment with narrowed eyes and a mischief grin which I normally only recognized from Kol.  
"Let's start!" Kol shouted and galloped past.  
"Oh that's not fair!" I mutter and Elijah, Finn and I strike off in canter.

Elijah was already very close to Kol and almost could have had the change to pass him when out of nothing a tree stretched out his arms and Elijah couldn't change the road and fell from his horse. Kol looked back over his shoulder and typical for him he couldn't suppress a laugh.

"You better should have watched forward instead of trying to beat me, Lijah!" Kol said hard breathing. He and his horse were still on the top but we were able to hear him because of our new stronger sense of hearing.  
"You too!" I said. Finn and I turn right and followed a small forest path...we had our reasons.

Suddenly we heard a scream and branches cracking.

"Aah, damn!" Kol mutter snap.

Now there were only Finn and I left. It was a neck-and-neck race and I heard my brothers betting who will win.

I hold the rein tight in my hands and as I had to jump over the stock of a tree I lost one rein. I tried to catch them and in this moment my ring slip from my finger and the sun shined on my skin.

It was a horrible feeling. My skin was scorched and a smell of burned meat was in the air. Tears run down my face but not a murmur came over my lips. My brothers ran to me and while Elijah hugged and squeezed me on his chest to protect me, Kol and Finn searched my ring who was somewhere in the bushes. My body still ached and I started to shiver. Really, I wish no vampire such a scenario even those I hate.

It felled like hours that I was lying there waiting for my ring but Elijah gave me the strength and appeased me. He pet my hair and sweet words came over his lips...which I can only remember little to big was the pain which went through my whole body.

"I found the ring!" Kol yelled  
"Lop him over!" Elijah yelled back and caught the ring

Immediately my ring was back there where he should always be and my body began to cool down.

My breath were deep and slowly and the wounds who shaped started to heal. Within minutes I looked like nothing happened but the shock sat deep and my brothers didn't stop watching my steps.

"Do you still believe it's a good idea to go ride to water falls?" Elijah asked Finn worried.  
"I think we..." Finn said "Oh no" I interrupted him. "You all know how much I love the waterfalls but if even I want to go back home than it's really necessary!" I advised them in the hope they understand me.

We ride along the way we've taken before to do our little horse race and suddenly note that we haven't congratulated the winner.

"Finn! Awesome race, you won!" I said proudly  
"It was a good race..." Elijah started to smile "till I fell from my horse"  
"You weren't the only one! Kol where did you landed? I heard you moaning and bushes cracking" I couldn't deny laughter  
"Yeah just poke on me but I don't see the fun out of it!" Kol said sulking  
"Of course Kol, you're always allowed to make fun about us but if you're our victim you snit in! You always want to be in centre but not now! Here for you Finn." I trounced Kol and hand over a braided leather bracelet, with a little silvery leaf pendant which had the letters FE on it, to Finn.  
"Is this what I'm believing?" Finn wondered  
"Yes brother. It belonged to her…to your gggirlfriend"I stuttered "Freya Erikson from the Grænlendingar pedigree" I found my voice again.  
"Thank you, darling. It´s ok. Time will heal my sore and…we have the eternity! Please apply it on my left hand." Finn thanked teary-eyed and I did.

Few minutes later we weren´t far away from home anymore. People ran screaming with panic in their faces pass us. My brothers and I get off from our horses and followed the trail where those people came from. It smelled of smoke, burned things and…blood. I start to shiver, my eyes turned red and I felt my teeth's getting longer and sharpener. My request after someone to feed on got more and more and my new being had me firmly under control.

Then abruptly a blazing pillar…our white oak tree…stood in front of me stretching skyward.


	8. Chapter 8

Attention, please! This chapter got very bloody and creepy sometimes...but I think this doesn´t matter you. By the way I started a little crossover...read more after the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 8

I turned left…I turned right but I wasn´t able to find out where this tasteful smell comes from. I can remember my thoughts were still and that I was only focused on pin down the source and feed on her. Days before I was afraid someone could note that my family has changed but now it doesn´t matter me. I ran through the cabins, next to me the white oak tree burned, the blood smell was in the air and the first time in my…new life…I was proud and nearly inebriated to be above the human race. The mortals who once were our neighbours and friends became now our living blood bags. Oh don´t be afraid, I´m not the kind of monster who´ll kill you while you´re asleep. After hundred years I got my tricks…I give humans a delightful death...believe me.

My demand after someone's neck got higher and higher and out of the corner of my eyes I glimpsed Rebekah following somebody into the forest where I heard her minutes later toss this person to a tree, bite his neck…and oh there was this sweet smell again. I was precariously close to get mad…my throat got dry and my body was more and more in the hunting mode. Nobody would have been able to stop me…not even myself. I found my victim, sprint to him, said "Screaming won´t save your butt" and toss my teeth in his neck. The warm Rubin red liquid ran down my throat and make my heart beat again. I stopped and looked into his brown eyes which intrepidly starred at me.

"What? Have you never seen a vampire feeding on yourself?" I started to laugh and wiped my mouth on my cuff. "Oh forgive me…if you would you wouldn´t have survived it." I was kidding and showed him my boorish manners which reminded me on Kol but this guy was still watching me and showed no fears or sign to try to escape. "Who are you?" I wonder as I suddenly felt two hands on my head snapping my neck then the world before my eyes turned black.

I woke up and felt muzzy. My mouth was still blurred with blood which tastes awful when it´s cold. The white oak tree wasn´t more than ash anymore and wherever your eyes glanced cold dead bodies lay on the ground.

"Seems like another plague broke out!" I heard someone talking behind me  
"A plague?! This is the work of stupid children who can't handle their forces! What are we going to do against it?" A second voice burst the silence

Afterwards I´m thinking I should have better run away, it would have spare me a lot but in this moment I was too nosy. Slowly I turned around and saw two men, both wearing clothes I never saw before, watching me narrowly and one of them...was my victim last night. I thought I killed him but by all accounts he looked really alive.

"You?" I stepped over to him stopping just a palm width in front of him.  
"Hello Nicole. Did you like my blood yesterday?" He greeted me  
"You know my name?" I asked back because now I was completely confused  
"Oh loved one, I know much more about you then you know about yourself in past, present and even in future!" The man said with a smooth voice trying to enlighten me.  
"Great, then tell me…what I have done on the 16. March 1017? Oh and by the way you taste fantastic. " I answered cheeky cause he shouldn´t note that I feel uncomfortable.  
He did one step forward to me. As I felt his eyes on me I tried to avoid him and starred into space but then he took my chin, turned my head to him and whispered "Darling, I´m not here for revenge or controversial! My purpose is to…" The other man in the background suddenly interrupted him "WE HAVE TO GO!" Both became silent.

"What? Come on, what´s the matter" I babbled while he turned his back to me, walking to the other man which wore a beige something looking like a cape…and no I haven´t lost my vocabulary I just didn´t knew which kind of clothes this men were wearing. Now after all fashion eras that happened right before my eyes…I can tell you that the one who stood in the background wore a black suit with a blue tie and beige trench-coat. I followed to mysterious man who´s lips were minutes before just millimetres above mine and catch him by the trail of his brow jacket.

"Hey, where are y…" He put one finger on my lips to keep me quiet.  
"Psst" he came closer again "Be a good girl…I´ll watch your steps" He whispered in my ear, winked and walked away with a smile on his face.  
I stood there alone in the middle of the brutal slaughter and couldn´t avert my gaze from those men.

"What is so important that we´ve to go NOW!" The one in the brown jacket asked  
"We´ve a problem…Michael´s true vessel went into hell!" The trench coat wearing guy said troublous and both disappeared.

* * *

Now after you read it...please leave me a comment and let me know if you found out who the two mysterious men are.

Thank you and of course it´ll be continued!


	9. Chapter 9

As I said I started to turn this story into a crossover with another tv-show and I really hope you enjoy it. As always please leave me a short comment! Thanks for reading, you´re the best!

* * *

Chapter 9

Wondering who or what these men were, I walked through the place I called home before. Now it was not more than a grave. My friends, our neighbours were dead and I was still here.  
Can you imagine this?  
I broke out in tears and cried my soul out till my sister, Rebekah, stood behind me. She took me in her arms and I felt one of her tears dropping on my shoulder.

"I see you had a terrible night too." I whispered with a breathy voice  
"Mother made us monsters!" Rebekah shouted desperate.  
"No, mother made us vampires. She didn´t make us monsters we did that to ourselves!" Elijah suddenly corrected her.  
"Oh of course our white knight never gets a stain on his clean slate. Elijah, you're not better than us. You killed too!" I attacked Elijah out of my anguish and despair  
"So you saw me killing somebody?" He asked me bland  
"äh NO but…ahm..." I stutter and searched for a suitable reason  
"Hush up, Nicole! I never killed someone. Neither in the past as Niklaus and I fight about Tatja´s favour, even if I would have been able to…nor now." His patience snapped  
"But…but how?" I whispered cowed  
"I´m able to control my feelings, my demand…my hunger! Have you ever thought about what if our temper and emotions got more intensive when we turned?" He floated a question.  
"And you little girl…" Elijah pointed at me "look what you´ve done!" He turned and drew my attention to the cold bodies around us.  
"What? No, this is not my fault!" I couldn´t believe that my favourite brother blamed me for this massacre.  
"No, Elijah come to me and see!" Rebekah said and examined a man who was lying next to her.  
"Can you see this?" Rebekah said unbelievable to my brother. Elijah and I walked over to her and saw that those people didn´t died by a vampire bite. Their bodies were torn open and full of claw marks  
"Where is Niklaus?" She said fearfully.

All at once I heard a terrible scream in my head and just seconds later we all heard Klaus yelling. Elijah, Rebekah and I ran in the direction where the scream came from. On the half way I heard Kol's voice in my head.  
"Nicole, wherever you are don´t go to Niklaus! Do you hear me? He becomes insane! Run away as far as you can" Kol's voice was frantic, fierce and pleaded me.

Too many questions buzzed through my mind. What shall I do? Stay or run away? What happened to Klaus and why is Kol so frightened?  
Kol was my twin brother and I believed him. I decided to turn my back to my home and go away.  
"KOL! Where are you going?" I thought  
"Meet me at the coast." His voice sounded in my head and I turned left and ran to him.

**TEAM LEAP** from 1038 to 2. May 2008

"Damn! Couldn´t you at least try to stay alive…just once! What am I going to do now?" Castiel stands before a wooden cross that marks the grave of the maybe most important person in the fight between good and bad, heaven and hell, Michael and Lucifer.  
No name or birth of date indicates who is lying below ground level.  
"Dean Winchester, time to wake up!" The angel Castiel says and grips him tight and raises him from perdition.

A glaring light appears and in the next moment Castiel was gone and a hand break through the soil.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello my faithful readers. New chapter is finally online and I note that some of you had problems to understand why suddenly Castiel is a character in my story?! Well I hope after this chapter you understand it a little bit better and if not either you read the next chapter I´ll write or you just write me a short review/comment/feedback. You can ask me whatever you want ^^

Thank you for reading!

* * *

Chapter 10

Finally I arrived at the coast. It was a long way but as always I didn't felt tired. The last days I never closed my eyes or made a break. I kept running and still I was in top form.

By the sea my brother, Kol, already waited for me.

"You're tardy." Kol welcomed me  
"Pardon! I never wanted to make the Mr wait." I reverse pertly  
"Kol, seriously what happened at home? We heard a scream and right after you tell me I shall run away because Klaus got mad?!" I summarised  
Kol did a deep breath "Can you recall the conversation between our mother, Esther and Finn?"  
"Yes I do." I answered and then a thought got in my mind "Wait but you were non-attendant?"  
"Oh, ähm, yes that's right. I didn't tell you the truth when I said that I can hear what you're thinking since our trip to the waterfalls. I heard your thoughts since our turn into vampires." Kol said and raised his arms "Guilty"  
"Fine. Back to Klaus but this my baby brother... will have consequence!" I tried to stay calm  
"Esther said to Finn that she put a hybrid curse on Niklaus to suppress his werewolf side. Well yesterday Niklaus found it out. He felt defrauded and I could see that for one moment his rationality and sanity suspended. He glances at mom and in the next second he broke her neck. Mom is…" His voice failed and a tear run down his cheek "…dead!"  
"Why haven´t you tried to stop him?" Was all I´m able to say  
"I tried…but Niklaus has threat me if I do or say something I´ll be the next. Nicole, I had no choice. You have to believe me." He looked at me and I knew he wanted to hear something like, "I forgive you or it wasn´t your fault" but I can´t.  
"Thanks, sis!" He said and forced a smile.  
"What?" I wonder and then I understood. He read my minds.

I walked along the beach abstracted as I saw Kol again. He was just back from hunting and please don´t ask me on what or who he feed on.

"I´m sure our siblings are in trouble about us. Shouldn´t we go back?" I thought while I walked to him.  
"No!" He said plainly as we both noticed a disturbance in the bushed "Do you hear that?"

I listened closely and followed the noise to his origin. I stood right in the direction in which this creature was running. Kol and I waited and suddenly a man…no our dad, Mikael…stood in front of us.  
"Kol? Nicole?" Mikael said unbelievable  
"What are you doing so far away from home? Are you all searching us?" I was shocked but happy to see father.  
"I had to escape! Niklaus killed my wife and know he blame me for this crime. He told your siblings that I killed your mom out of my anger." His voice was full of sadness and suddenly his mood changed into rage "I always knew that this bastard of a son is a risk. I should have killed him by his birth but now it´s too late." Mikael uttered. I was so afraid because of the words he just said that I had to go.

"You and your sister have to take care of yourselves. Niklaus will chase everyone who saw his act. But I promise you one day I´ll find a way to stop him" Dad said put his hand on Kol´s shoulder and left him.

The trees seamed duskier than previously. I kicked up little stones which lay on my way and thought that everything around me changed so quickly the last weeks. Since our turn into vampires I can´t imagine a day without occurrences. So many question filled my head and there was no one who could give me respond to. I heard a noise like if a bird landed behind me. I turned around and looked into the eyes of the man which I nearly or better believed to have killed on the day my family burned down the white oak tree.

"Hello Nicole. Nice to meet you again." The man said ogled.  
"I still didn´t know your name so I wouldn´t say nice!" I return a little bit bored.  
"Hmm always so unapproachable but darling forgive me my manners. This has nothing to do with you but I can´t tell you my name" He said and right after he said is I turned my back to him and walked step by step away.

"Gabriel! Okay!" He clamoured and I stopped. He came and stopped by me. "They call me Gabriel. I am sent to watch over you." He told me.  
"Over me? Why? I am nothing." I asked  
"Nicole, you´re going to have to play a big role in the future and I´m here to train you. I won´t beg you to come with me that´s not my type but I don´t want to lose you cause you are the missing piece in the puzzle." Gabriel explained.  
"So you´ve a plan for me, Gabriel? Thanks, I´ll return to your fate for me when I´m bored." I said unfazed.  
"No no, Sam and Dean, oh you haven´t met them yet…those guys have to play roles. Think about it. Michael, the big brother, loyal to an absent father. And Lucifer, the little brother, rebellious of daddy's plan. It was always them. As it is in heaven, so it must be on Earth. One brother has to kill the other but for you my love… it´s not only a plan…it´s your destiny!" Gabriel illustrated me God´s plan for me and what he said made sense. He didn´t had to tell me the whole story about Lucifer, the fallen angel and Michael, god´s right-hand man because the saint in my native village in England had familiarized me with the bible and all holy scripts he had knew even when my family only prayed to the norse gods. Well I always preferred to create my own faith.

"Oh and I think you misunderstood me. I´m an archangel of the lord and I said I won´t beg but I´ll take you with me now whether you like or not!" Gabriel said rigid. I looked into his eyes which radiated understanding and as he took my hand the world before my eyes turned white and we disappeared.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello guys! I know it took some time but be sure it wasn´t planned. I just had much to do but here is it! I would be really happy to read comments! Please just one time. Write me a comment/review/feedback! Please!

This chapter got longer and more romantic so you can feel with Nicole, what she is going trough! All I can is next chapter will be exciting! More angel and vampire stuff...I promise you! Don´t miss and keep reading!

Don´t forget the comment! ;)

* * *

Chapter 11

Slowly I came around. Just my eyes were still dazzled from the light. My dark brown dress with the green embroideries was completely shredded and my head hurts as if someone hits em.  
I looked around me and I saw nothing...well hmm I saw trees…many trees. I sat on the ground of a dark and scary forest. I'm sure you asking yourself how a forest can be scary for a vampire? I'll tell you! If you walk in a forest you can here many different noises. Roedeers, birds other animals and even human but when I landed there I heard...nothing! No sign of life! And a place where nothing life's in is a death spot...a grave!  
I wonder where I was because nothing there was familiar to me. It went night and the stars broke through the clouds and were now sparkling downwards. I had to find a way to escape this scary place and so I followed the star Wermut. A star as brighten as the sun by day.

On my way through trees and bushes the dark green colour of the leaf changed slowly into lush verdancy green and soon I saw the first sign of a human colony.  
A man around 27 must have noted me and sprint fro as I fell to catch me.

"For god's sake, what has happened to you, young lady?" He said holding me in his arms  
Heaven knows for how long I didn't drunk. My body already started to dehydrate and his heard beaded in a sweet velocity.  
"Where am I?" I said weakly  
"You are in Greenwich. Tell me has someone done this to you!" He asked and pointed at my tattered dress.  
"I can't remember I...I suddenly was in this forest" I tried hard to recall what happened to me between Gabriel's appearance and now.  
"Well I'd say until you feel better you come with me. You can't walk on the street thus. There are strange people out there at night and other people might think you're an alley cat, darling" The man calmly told me and carries me on his arms.  
"Oh by the way, I'm Eric. Eric Duval. I am the famous tailor in London. People just don´t concede it as true jet, you know!" Mr Duval winked and starts giggling.

As he walked with me on his arms through the streets I couldn´t believe my eyes. A row of contiguous houses out of stone purled our way, women's who passed us wore a thick petticoat. Over this went a bodice and a skirt. The skirt washeld up by hoops and padded at the hips. An outer bodice and skirt went over this and on top of that there was a gown, which went down to the floor. The men on their side wore a linen shirt and a tight-fitting jacket called a doublet as Eric told me later. Over there was another jacket which came out over the hips. They wore stockings and padded breeches instead of trousers. Most wore a velvet or fur hat.

I know that we had 1039 when Klaus killed Mom, Kol and I run away and Gabriel took me away from my home. All the time I hoped that I just passed out and I´m still near my family but know I realized that everything around me changed. How long was I gone? Oh my god I don´t even know where I was! My feelings overwhelmed me and on my face came a pained expression while tears run down my cheeks.

"Hey! Hush, dear. Just a moment, we are nearly there!" Mr Duval stroke away my tears and walked faster. Not long and we really arrived at his home. He burst into the fireplace room and put me on the bed settee near the chimney.

"Mr Duval" I started to say  
"Please just Eric" He offered me to be on first name terms  
"Okay. Eric, which year is it?" I asked shakily.  
"1543. Oh you must have hit your head very hard!" Eric said wondering and I noted by the way he looked at me that he cast doubts if he did the right as he brought me hither.  
"You don´t have to be afraid of me. I just rest her for a while and then I´ll leave as if you never met me. I promise!" I assured him, smiled and then there was this moment when I could consider him attentively. Eric Duval was a buoyant young man who lived from one day to the other…I felt it…he had no fear for strangers, no respect for aristocrats. His dark brown nearly black curled hair framed his pale freckled-face and lent his green eyes a beautiful contrast. He wore a yellow-green suit, frilly shirt loaded down with lace and a long bright jacket.

I had a wakeful night. I slept my eyes were still closet as I suddenly hear Eric´s voice far away. Only quite but then louder and louder, "Wake up, young lady. A new day has already begun!"

I stretch myself and slowly my strength came back. As I sat up I felt a burning pain on my shoulder. Bred by someone I know so well…the sun! Fast I look down to my hands and shouted, "Where is my ring?"  
"On the table next to you" Eric panicky blurted  
Quick I put my ring on my finger and the pain fade. Eric watched me the whole time and now stood their unbelievable.  
"I´m feeling much better. Thank you for taking care of me! I think I better leave now." I said and walked over to the door.  
"No, please stay!" It slips over his lips. "I mean…you can´t go outside like that." Eric pointed again at my dress and looked at me with puppy eyes.  
I review my dress and agreed with his word.  
"Fine, but I don´t have anything to change" I talk back  
"Have you already forget? I´m the famous tailor and I´m sure I got something for you to" He told me proudly and bowed slightly.

Eric ran through the room to his clothes' box and pulled out some really beautiful dresses.  
I went to him and just wanted to touch every single dress. I never saw dresses with those wonderful colours and garnishments.  
"Wow, you made them yourself?" I asked stunned  
"Yes" He said a little bit unsettled  
"Eric, they are amazing! And you really allow me to wear one?" I asked smiling  
"I always waited for someone that wears my creations" Eric sat on the floor and pulled out one beautiful dress after the nother. Then I felt an impulse and joined him. For one moment Eric tuned out, glanced at me and got caught in my blue eyes. His heart beaded faster and I took notice that my breath got harder and I slowly got nervous. For unknown reasons I had to smile and for a short time I felt alive again. This minute felt like hours and I never wanted it to end. I was curious what will happen next but then he avert his eyes, took out a sapphire-blue dress with golden embroideries which sparkled like stars.  
"Try this, please" Eric handed over the blue one to me.

Immediately I was brought back down to earth, confused and gutted. I stand up, took the silky blue dress and walked over in the dressing room.

After some minutes I entered the fireplace room again as Eric turned around and started staring at me with gaping mouth. I was a little bit worried and nervy. Understandable cause never in my life looked a man at me like he does.  
"Beautiful!" was all Eric said in that moment and my shy drop off.

"Milady" Eric went over. He gently took my hand and put a kiss on it without breaking eye contact. "Since I observed you…your eyes never glinted more than right now" He pointed out

My senses were all directed at him, a shiver ran down my spine and felt this strange feeling I already had before. Eric took courage, skim along my neck just to seize me and pull me softly to him. I closed my eyes and enjoyed his touches. My whole body waited eagerly and as I opened my eyes Eric kissed me fleetingly. He softly-softly grabbed my hair and tilted my head back. Eric requested for allowance. It was so unreal. I am 23, a vampire and now I had found the luck of my live. I smiled for agreement and Eric´s lips touch mine. First gingerly then with more passion. His soft lips went down my neck, back up to my mouth and again down to my

décolletage. I abandoned myself to Eric who began to untie the corsage.

Evermore we fell into an almost painful and sensual desire. My demand after this man was everything I could think of. With my eyes closed he pulled me back to the bed settee. I lay there waiting my eager to get slaked but Eric had fun watching me from the end of the bed settee. He heard me moaning and enjoyed the spectacle to the fullest. Eric sheered up and whispered "Open your eyes. I wanna see you come!"  
I starred at his flawless body as he took off his shirt. I moved my tongue over my teeth and finely sliced on my fangs. My breath got faster as I realized how risky it is for Eric and that he is in danger if I couldn´t control myself. One moment abstraction and I could harm him or worst kill him. Somehow Eric must have noted that I got disquiet and caressed my chest. Our tongues met and we kissed deeply.

Finally we were melt into each other.

* * *

Thanks for reading and now it´s your turn...review/comment/feedback! PLEASE! THANKS! :)


End file.
